AK17
|unlock = 16 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = 350,000 |mag = 35 |max_ammo = 105 |rpm = 0.092 |damage = 99 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 60 |concealment = 16 |threat = 14 |reload_min = 2.26 |reload_max = 3.37 |ammo_b_min = 1.05 |ammo_b_max = 3.67 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = flint |achievement = }} The AK17 is an assault rifle in PAYDAY 2, added with the release of the Gage Russian Weapon Pack. Overview The AK17 is a very manageable weapon, combining the high stopping power and accuracy of the AK.762 with the high rate of fire and stability of of the AK. Its moderately high damage lets it eliminate most non-special enemies with a single headshot on Overkill and below, and it has greater accuracy at long ranges than several of its competitors. One of the AK17's main disadvantages against its cousins is a lack of unique and shared mods, especially Concealment-boosting ones, making it ill-suited for stealth heists, or builds making use of Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow. Its high fire-rate also burns down ammo quite quickly, and you don't pick up much ammo. Overall, this gun is very good at dealing with enemies in close range due to the fire-rate and damage. Summary Pros *Great base Damage *High base Accuracy and Stability *Reasonably fast fire rate *Reasonably deep ammo pool *Does not require the Scope Mount in order to mount optics properly, unlike most other AK assault rifles *Highest ammo pickup of all 99 base damage assault rifles Cons *No unique mods and limited mod pool *Sub-par Concealment Builds Battle Rifle This build optimizes all combat related stats with very high damage ( ), high Accuracy ( ) and good Stability ( ). This puts the AK17 on par with other high powered rifles and gives the AK17 a clear lead in ammo pool and ammo pickup rate with the trade off of the loss of selective fire modes. * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * AK Plastic Grip ( ) * Speed Pull Magazine (-1.9s Reload Time) * Any Sight ( ) * 2 Piece Stock ( ) Holdout Battle Rifle The AK17 can also be made into a decent backup weapon boasting a concealment of with very high Damage ( ), low but moderate Accuracy ( ) and high Stability ( ) giving you a powerful Plan B contingency weapon. *Stubby Compensator ( ) *Accuracy Boost ( ) *(Optional) Compact Laser Module *AK Rubber Grip ( ) *Low Drag Magazine ( ) *Wide Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= AK17-Cloaked.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= AK17-Bloodline.png| +4 Accuracy AK17-EVA.png| +4 Accuracy AK17-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The ([✓ AK17 | Cloaked]) skin originally had an orange color scheme before being changed to neon-green. Due to this accidental resemblance to the color palette of Cloakers, the creator named the skin after them as per the input of a friend. *The (AK17 Rifle | Bloodline) skin was designed after Sangres, with an engraving of his mask on the magazine, and the skins in his respective safe. **The rifle allegedly belongs to an infamous criminal family and has been passed down to those worthy over generations, despite the weapon the skin is for being less than a year old at the time of writing. Achievements enemies using any weapons from the Gage Russian Weapon Pack. Unlocks the "Kokoshnik" mask, "Propaganda Palette" material and "Bear Fight" pattern.}} Trivia * The AK17 is based on the final production model of the , as evident by the caliber stamping on its left-handed side above the magazine well. **The AK17 does as much damage as the AK.762, despite firing the smaller 5.45x39mm cartridge. Equally strange is its doubled damage compared to the AK, despite both rifles sharing the same caliber. **The AK17's magazine incorrectly holds 35 rounds despite being a 30-rounder in real life. * Despite being described in the official description as having a large amount of modifications, the AK17 has no unique modifications and considerably less in total compared to its older counterparts. Gallery 20170324121314_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the AK17. 20170506214206_1.jpg|AK-17 in-game Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Russian Weapon Pack